A Long Shift (Re-written)
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: It's Christmas, and for once it's not aliens that are keeping the team from leaving the Hub, but snow. How are they going to manage spending 5 days locked in together? Contains both Janto and Owen's snarky attitude. (This is the first of my 're-written 4 years later' stories).
1. Locked In

**I thought it would be fitting to start of my re-writing with the first fic I ever wrote. The original will always stay on my profile, but this one will be the better of the two considering the difference in my age. My thanks still go out to 'Janto-addict' (if she's still on this site) for helping me write it.  
- Jess**

**A Long Shift: REWRITTEN: **

"Not to rain on everybody's parade, but I think we have a problem." Came a soft, Welsh voice from the direction of the cog door. On a normal day, Ianto's warning would strike fear into the hearts of the Torchwood team; on a day that's five before Christmas, it strikes something more along the lines of terror, annoyance, and a wish for a better job. Owen simply scowled at the news.

"If it's aliens, tell them to piss off." He muttered angrily, childishly throwing his scalpel into its tray as he whipped off the blood-stained gloves he'd been wearing.

"Not to disappoint you Owen-" Ianto's voice was laced with sarcasm. "-but for once it's not aliens."

The Welshman now had the attention of Gwen and Tosh, who were looking at him with an uneasy expression that almost dared him to say their Christmas' were ruined. "What is it, Ianto?" Tosh asked apprehensively.

"Well, as you're all probably aware a snowstorm the size of Wales has being directing itself at Cardiff all day, and a quick weather check shows no signs of it stopping. Normally, the 10 inches of snow currently covering the city wouldn't be too much of an issue… but what with the Hub being underground, we can't actually get out. We're officially snowed in."

"What!?" Gwen cried with despair. "That's impossible! Ianto, please tell me you're joking!?" She begged, her voice thick with emotion.

Ianto glanced at Tosh and Owen, who were currently doing a pretty good job imitating goldfish. He grimaced at his next confession. "M'afraid not. And that's not the worst of it…" He continued. "The Hub's computer system has deactivated the locks in the cells in an attempt to clear a snow overload in air vent 3…"

"So what does that mean!?" Gwen bawled, thoughts of Rhys and Christmas dinner slowly going down the drain.

"It means the weevils are loose! They're wandering the vaults!" Tosh finished for Ianto, who gave a defeatist nod in her direction.

"Well that's just bloody brilliant isn't it!?" Owen yelled. "Y'know, this job really takes the piss sometimes… no, scratch that, this job takes the bloody piss all the time." Owen stood from his chair and pushed it into the desk, the bang causing Gwen, Tosh and Ianto to flinch. "Harkness!" The Londoner bellowed. "Jack!"

"What!? What's going on? Is it the rift?" Jack came rushing out of his office, worry etched into his features as he reached for his gun and did a quick head count of his team_. 'At least nobody appears to be hurt'_, he thought to himself.

"We're snowed in is what's going on!" Owen snapped. "And you need to get us out."

Jack put his gun back in its holster, relief evident in his face. "Snowed in? You can't get us out, Ianto?" He asked the archivist.

"Afraid not, sir. This isn't something that can be reversed with technology; just simply a waiting game for the snow to melt." Ianto replied calmly, collecting the coffee cup that had been left on Gwen's desk.

Jack nodded in response. "Well… maybe you lot will actually get some work done around here." He joked, much to Owen's chagrin.

"Ha, bloody ha." The doctor muttered. "I'll have you know I was balls deep in an autopsy before the teaboy had to ruin things."

"It's hardly Ianto's fault that we're snowed in, Owen." Tosh reminded him, rolling her eyes at the medics behaviour.

"Jack, what about Rhys? There's no signal in the Hub and I've got to be home for Christmas." Gwen insisted.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, there's nothing I can do. Look on the bright side! Welcome to the first Torchwood Christmas!" Jack grinned, only faltering slightly when Gwen collapsed back into her chair, face in her hands.

"Err… there are still two weevils wandering our vaults in case anybody forgot." Ianto reminded them. "I mean… not that it's important or anything." He added sarcastically.

Jack's grin was replaced with a stern frown as he melted into his tough, boss-like exterior. "Right team, if that's the case then we need to get that sorted. Gwen, Owen I want you to deal with Janet, me and Ianto will take Barbara. Tosh, can you see if you can override the system to make the cells lock again?"

"Already on it." Tosh replied, glasses on the end of her nose as she began tapping at her computer.

"Let's go weevil hunting!" Jack grinned at the groaning members of his team.

"Just as long as you and Ianto actually do some weevil hunting and not your own made up version of it." Gwen told him, a slight smile on her face despite her despair at being stuck at the Hub.

"Can't make any promises." Their leader replied with a wink towards Ianto, who rolled his eyes with a smile.

Owen scowled. It was gonna be a long couple of days.


	2. Weevils & Coffee

Tosh sighed as she focused on trying to override the system she'd set up for the cells. The others had just left to go downstairs to sort out their little pest problem, and despite an inkling of worry she knew they could handle the weevils easily. Spending Christmas in the Hub wasn't her idea of a great holiday, but at least she'd be with the people she loved the most. "Yes!" The computer was telling her that the cells were up and ready to be locked, should the team manage to bundle their sewer-prowling friends back into them. She pressed her hand on her comm. "Jack, the cells are ready, it's up to you now. Good luck!" She told him, pleased at her small achievement.

Jack grinned as the rest of his team, who were currently pressed against the grimy door to the vaults, guns to the side like something out of a bad James Bond film. If he was pressed a little closer than necessary to Ianto, he certainly wasn't going to mention it. "That was Tosh. Cells are ready; let's do this on the count of three, okay?" He ordered, looking them all in the eye to offer a brief bout of reassurance. Gwen, Owen and Ianto nodded assertively, as their adrenaline picked up and Jack counted them in. "One!" Jack commanded, as the team burst into the vaults guns waving and weevil spray high in the air. The weevils hissed and snarled at them as the two pairs split up, one of them missing Owen by an inch as he stuck the sedation needle into its neck. Jack and Ianto were involved in move man-handling with their weevil, as it attempted to pin the latter down and tear out his throat, only to be stopped by Ianto's fist in its face. Jack plunged the needle into the side of its face as it backed off the Welshman, looking dazed and disorientated. It took all four of them to barrel the beasts back into their cells, relief flooding their faces as the cells locked automatically behind them. They relaxed, back against the glass panting heavily. "Sorted, Tosh. Thanks for the help." Jack said into his comm as he caught his breath.

"No problem. They shouldn't be able to get out once the sedative wears off, so that's one less problem to worry about." She told them as they all began making their way back into the Hub. "However, like Ianto said, there's no way we're getting out of here until the snow melts."

"So what do we do now?" Gwen whined, cursing Torchwood in her head for all it was worth.

"Eachother?" Owen suggested, smirking when Ianto and the girls rolled their eyes. "Sorry. Forgot Jack had Ianto for that." He added, looking a little taken aback when Ianto stomped off into the kitchen, a dark look on his face as Jack watched him leave.

"Nice one, Owen." Gwen snapped. "We could do without you making quips towards Ianto all the time." She told him as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

Jack rolled his eyes at his team. For an organisation who save the world on a daily basis they could really act like children sometimes. "Why don't we actually do some work for once, then meet back in the boardroom in…" Jack checked his watch. "… an hour. Then we can come up with something better to do, okay?" He asked, in a way that showed it was more of an order than a request.

"Fine. But if you think I'm working without a coffee you've got another think coming. Ianto!?" Owen boomed. "Ianto, make us a coffee!?"

Ianto reappeared from the kitchen, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm not your slave, Owen." He reminded him. "What's the magic word?" The man relented as he saw Owen's face. The medic may be acting like a dick, but Ianto could understand where the bad mood had originated from.

"Please." Owen muttered as he stomped over to his computer. "Sorry." He added quietly, just loud enough for the others to hear.

Ianto just rolled his eyes as the girls and Jack snickered at their interaction. Owen and Ianto fought like animals, but it was common knowledge that the pair thought of each other as brothers; this playful banter was just their off way of showing it.

**PAGEBREAK**

After spinning around another 4 times on his chair, Owen began to scowl again. If there was one thing useful about Ianto bloody Jones it was that he could make a damn good coffee. A damn good coffee that did not take 30 minutes to make… so where was he? Deciding to find out for himself, he heaved his body from his desk and began to stomp towards the kitchen.

"Owen." Tosh started, not looking up from where she was translating a piece of alien tech on her computer. "Do you really wanna go in there?"

Owen stopped short. "Why wouldn't I?"

Gwen laughed. "Come on, Owen. You're not that naïve!" She teased. "_Jack _followed him in there." The woman reminded him, eyes glinting with playfulness.

"No but… surely they wouldn't… not whilst we're here!" Owen spluttered indignantly.

The girls just laughed at him. "We're technically on their time. It's after hours." Tosh said, finally turning away from her work. "Ianto was telling me they had plans tonight… I think he meant a date, but hey. I guess they're making do." She giggled as Owen's face changed from outrage to confusion.

"Jack and Ianto don't go on _dates._" Owen insisted. "They shag. No strings, right?"

Gwen and Tosh rolled their eyes at their doctor. "It might've been like that like… months ago, Owen. But they're all domesticated now… it's quite cute actually." The technician said, cheeks going slightly red.

"Very cute." Gwen added, grinning. "And hot… you should see them on the CCTV-"

"You watch them on the CCTV!?" Owen cried. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Oh, come on! You don't know what you're missing!" Gwen laughed along with Tosh, as the doctor began walking back towards the kitchen.

"I don't believe you." He muttered at the girls. "And I want my coffee." As he entered the kitchen area, he was met with the sight of Jack pressing Ianto against the counter, one hand in his hair, the other on his hip as they kissed deeply. They were both smiling into the kiss as though they hadn't kept him waiting half an hour for a coffee. "As wonderful as this public display of affection is." He started, as the pair broke apart in surprise, acting like they'd forgotten they weren't alone in the Hub this evening. "I was kind of hoping I could get a drink sometime. Y'know, if you weren't too busy." He stated sarcastically, as Jack and Ianto shared an amused glance at each other.

"You could always join us, Owen?" Jack offered innocently, earning a grin from Ianto as Owen stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Gwen and Tosh snickering into their work files.

Owen threw himself back onto his desk. _'As soon as the snow clears, I'm quitting this bloody job.' _He thought bitterly, as he opened up a new game of solitaire.


	3. Time For A Game

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and follows; sorry this chapter took a little longer, I have A-Levels to revise for! I had to use a workaround to upload this chapter as well because FanFiction is playing up. Glad I've finally managed it though!**

Owen had been scowling at his computer screen for at least 15 minutes before realising that he didn't actually know what he was so bitter about. I mean, it wasn't like he had plans other than going out to get shit-faced over Christmas, and in a job like Torchwood you can barely even get a day off over the holiday that aliens just couldn't seem to grasp the concept of. Obviously, 'peace and goodwill to all mankind' didn't transmit very well in orbit. Yet still, Owen felt like he was justified in being slightly pissed off at being locked in his place of work, although maybe he could lay off the coffee-boy and his apparently smitten leader. Even if it does mean it takes Ianto an unnecessary amount of time to make his coffee.

Owen's internal rant was interrupted by a loud moan from Gwen. "Guys, I am so bored." She informed them.

"Gwen, you've been working for less than an hour." Jack reminded her as he appeared from the kitchen, a slightly dishevelled but happy Ianto following him with a small grin.

Gwen just rolled her eyes. "Blame Torchwood." She stated. "I'm so used to the thrill of almost dying everyday, that paperwork bores me to hell."

"Try actually dying everyday; you'll be begging for paperwork." Jack joked, yet with a slight wince at his own misfortune. "Sometimes I feel you guys deliberately get me killed." The man frowned.

Ianto grinned as he looked at him. "Whatever would make you think that, sir?" He asked innocently, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Gwen grinned as she watched Jack raise his eyebrows at the younger man, a playful smile on his face. "Was that sarcasm, Ianto?" He asked, stepping closer to the Welshman. "Are you being sarcastic to your employer… your boss?"

"Dunno what you mean, sir. Even though we actually get some peace and quiet for the few minutes that you're dead, that doesn't mean we'd deliberately get you killed…right?" Ianto fired back, a smile that matched Jack's painted across his features. The team looked on in deliberation, the girls happy to see a public display of their relationship that they usually kept hidden.

The two men were agonizingly close as they looked at each other, their eyes daring the other to either say something witty or kiss the life out of them. However, as usual, Owen broke the spell surrounding them. "This Disney moment is all very heart-warming… but weren't we figuring out something to do?" He reminded them.

Jack, Tosh and Gwen sighed as Ianto stepped away from the older man. "What do you suggest we do, Owen? In case you hadn't realised, the Hub wasn't made to entertain its employees what with its primary function being… oh yeah, to protect the Earth." Ianto quipped back, annoyed at the interruption of their playful banter.

"Why don't we play a game?" Jack suggested, a grin spreading across his features as he put a hand on Ianto's shoulder to calm him down.

"A game?" Gwen asked. "Ooh… we could play cards!" She exclaimed excitedly, remembering all the times she had wiped the floor with Banana and Rhys when they played poker on her rare nights off.

"We're a top secret organisation who literally fight the scum of the universe on a daily basis and Gwen Cooper wants to play…" Owen paused for dramatic effect. "…cards, ladies and gentlemen."

Gwen just rolled her eyes at the snarky reply. "Well I don't see you offering any brig-"

"I wasn't thinking of cards." Jack interrupted, the look on his face making Ianto immediately suspicious. Jack looked at him pointedly, and they appeared to have a silent conversation using just their eyes as Ianto's widened in realisation, a look that was soon replaced by an equally mischievous look.

"What were you suggesting then, Jack?" Tosh asked, as she finally looked up from the report she'd been typing, trying to ignore the bickering that had been happening around her. She was secretly impressed at Jack and Ianto's ability to have an entire conversation without actually saying any words.

Jack grinned one last time. "Anyone wanna play 'Truth or Dare?'"

"Are you serious!" Owen spluttered. "I didn't realise that we were in fact 8-year-old girls!" He chuffed.

"Well I'll play!" Gwen replied gleefully. This is exactly the sort of team-bonding she had been trying to get them to partake in since she joined Torchwood; anything to find out a little bit of gossip about her colleagues.

Tosh looked a little unsure, but after remembering that Ianto had given her the code for the place where they kept the retcon, she figured it couldn't hurt to play and then backtrack if she made a complete fool of herself. "Yeah… I'll play too, I think." She told them, as Ianto also confirmed his involvement.

"So, Owen? You in or out? Oh I forgot to mention… I have alcohol." Jack smirked.

"I thought you didn't drink, Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Well I don't normally because someone always has to be ready to tackle something that comes through the rift, but since we couldn't do anything about it anyway stuck in here, it's UNIT's problem – not mine." Jack explained cheerfully, happy to have relieved the burden of the rift for at least a few nights.

"I might as well play your stupid game if everybody else is." Owen grumbled in response. "But I want in on that alcohol promise."

"Good. Now that's sorted, everyone get ready and meet in the boardroom in 10." As the team started to shuffle about, Jack turned to Ianto, eyes wide. "Ianto, can you bring coffee?" He pleaded, with a slight pout.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You know I can't resist that face." He muttered, a smile on his face. The team were slightly shocked at how open Ianto was being around Jack whilst they were still there; not that they were complaining, but it was unlike the reserved man to be so playful with his boyfriend whilst at work. They put it down to the fact that they weren't technically in work hours, yet nothing prepared them for what they heard next.

Jack face lit up at the younger mans response. "Love you, Ianto." He told him, as though he'd said it a million times before, and then leaned forward to give him a wet kiss on the cheek before turning away.

Ianto was not half as surprised as the rest of the gaping team, and simply rolled his eyes and replied, "Love you too, Jack." before making his way towards the kitchen.

Once out of earshot the three turned to each other in shock. "Okay… did anybody else know that they were 'in love'!?" Owen exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"No!" Gwen practically squealed. "That is so adorable!"

"I knew they were going out together a lot more, and they pretty much always spend the night together… but I hadn't realised they'd traded 'I love you's.'" Tosh admitted, though it showed on her face how happy she was for her friends.

"Well shit… the teaboy and the captain are pretty serious." Owen muttered as he leant back in his chair. 'This game of 'Truth or Dare' is going to be pretty interesting' he thought as he opened up his desktop again, now his turn to sport a mischievous smirk.


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Got to skive off work early today, and this chapter is the result. We're onto the game…**

When Owen finally stumbled into the Torchwood boardroom, he was greeted with looks of annoyance from his team members, and a roll of the eyes from Ianto. Okay… so he was a little bit late.

"Owen! You're 10 minutes late!" Gwen shouted at him and he winced internally. "How on earth could you be late to something you were already at!?" She cried in disbelief.

The medic's face turned shifty. "Well… I got distracted by… by some important documents on my computer following that alien tech we dug up last week." He told her.

"More like your stash of porn." Ianto muttered as he rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that hour.

Owen slumped into a chair and scowled at the Welshman. "Okay." Jack started, stopping the Londoner from replying and starting another bickering match. "Now that everyone's here, let's start." The man said grinning, placing the lie detector on the table and causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"You brought the lie detector!?" Tosh squeaked.

Jack just laughed. "Well it would kinda ruin the point of _Truth _or Dare if it were easy for you to lie, wouldn't it?" He reminded her, raising his eyebrow slightly at the technician who sunk lower into her seat and took a big gulp from her glass of whiskey. Ianto grinned at the playful look on his boyfriend's face as he too took a sip of whiskey. "Seeing as Owen was the last to arrive, he can be first to go. Truth or Dare, Harper?" The immortal asked faux-innocently.

"Uhm…" Owen considered the damage Jack could do to his reputation. "…truth?"

"Boring." Jack stated. "But okay… shag, marry, throw off a cliff between me, Ianto and John Hart." He smiled gleefully as Ianto groaned and the girls both giggled.

"You're kidding?" Owen exclaimed. "You can't actually be serious…"

"You have to answer it, Owen… or you forfeit and do a dare instead." Gwen teased.

Owen scowled again, downing the rest of his drink. "I can't believe I'm actually going to answer this." He muttered. "Well I'd have to throw John off the bloody cliff wouldn't I… I could barely stand to breathe the same air as the twat." He explained to the chuckling team. The doctor stopped to look at both Jack and Ianto, who stared back with amused glances. "And then… well I'd shag Jack and marry Ianto I guess." He muttered, reaching to pour himself another drink.

"Hey!" Jack cried, a fake pout on his face. "Am I not marriage material!?" He asked.

Ianto grinned at the medic. "I never knew you felt this way, Owen." He teased playfully. Owen rolled his eyes and teased back by winking at the younger man, who responded with a smirk.

"My turn then." Owen continued, swiftly moving the subject on as he started to feel comfortably buzzed from the alcohol. "… Tosh." He started. "Truth or Dare?"

Tosh considered her options here. If she picked truth and got a question like Owen's, she could easily live down the embarrassment; after all, they gave her the options to choose from. However if it was a more personal question, she didn't feel very ethical in resorting to retconning her friends at the end of the night. "Dare." She decided confidently.

Owen just grinned at her. "Snog Gwen."

Ianto fought the urge to smile whilst Jack just outright beamed. The girls looked at Owen in shock. "Wait, why do I get dragged into her dare!?" Gwen protested.

Owen shrugged. "I don't make the rules, Gwen." He smirked.

Gwen stared at him with fire in her eyes. "You'll pay, Harper." She promised, as Tosh bravely leaned over towards her, the alcohol in her system making it easier for her to complete the dare, however she still remained embarrassed.

Tosh flushed red once the kiss ended and they pulled apart, whilst Gwen sat looked slightly bemused at the expression on the men of Torchwood's faces. "I pick Ianto." She finally said, looking up to meet his eyes and moving on to another drink. "Truth or dare?"

Ianto watched her thoughtfully before raising an eyebrow. "Truth." He stated.

Tosh thought for a moment about what she could ask Ianto. They had become quite close friends over the years, so she knew more about him than most, however there were still aspects of the quiet man's life that she was curious to know more about, and with the alcohol fuelling her confidence, she decided to ask. "Where's the weirdest and best place you and Jack have had sex?"

Ianto and Owen almost choked on their drinks with the surprise at her question. Jack had another wicked smirk on his face as though he was looking forward to the younger mans answer.

"Wow… uhm… okay." Ianto muttered, wiping his chin of whiskey and looking thoughtfully at Jack, who was eyeing him up suggestively. "I guess it would have to be the invisible lift." He admitted.

"You haven't!" Gwen exclaimed, laughing in surprise and disbelief.

"The lights green…" Tosh grinned, indicating towards to the lie detector. "It must be true."

"Of course it's true." Jack added, throwing a large wink towards Ianto, who rolled his eyes fondly.

"Bloody hell… how did that even work?" Owen found himself asking.

Jack looked at him with a teasing expression, yet even he found his eyes glazing over at the memory. "Ianto had his legs wrapped around my waist." He told him. "It was pretty hot actually…" Jack trailed off, a look of reminiscence splayed out on his features. Owen tilted his head as though imagining how exactly that could work, whilst Gwen and Tosh had their mouths open slightly at the mental image of a naked Jack and Ianto, pressed tightly together and kissing passionately whilst the latter clung on to the former until reaching their climax.

"Alright then." Ianto interrupted with an amused expression. "I think that means it's my turn." He reminded them, as they were snapped out of their sex-induced daze. "Gwen?"

Gwen, who was still flushed after the pictures playing out in her brain, looked at Ianto with surprise, expecting him to of picked Jack. "Oh… uhm... truth?"

Ianto smiled evilly. "How many of the times that you've walked in on me and Jack actually been an accident?" He asked with a knowing head tilt.

Gwen was too far drunk to have the decency to be embarrassed. "The first time was an accident!" She exclaimed, laughing with the others. "The other times… I knew paperwork didn't move that much furniture." She winked as Ianto laughed along with the rest of the now very merry team. "It's my turn… and since we've all had a go it's only right for me to ask Jack." The woman smiled.

Jack flashed her a wide smile. "You know I'm going to say dare, Mrs Cooper." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Gwen squealed in delight at his response. "I was so hoping you were going to say that!" She exclaimed. "I want you to kiss Ianto…"

"Your dare is for me to kiss my boyfriend…?" Jack asked in disbelief. "I have to say I'm disappointed, Gwen." He admitted, looking at the man in question and seeing him smirking seductively at him, the alcohol making him lose that reserved wall he always seemed to have up around him.

"I wasn't finished!" Gwen told him. "We're gonna time you how long it takes for you to turn him on!" She declared, causing Tosh to flush and grin at the same time, and Owen to fix the pair with a smug look of satisfaction.

Jack gaped for a minute, before shrugging it off to look at Ianto, who to his surprise, was looking up for the challenge. Ianto fixed him with a sexy smile. "Think you're up to that, Captain?" He grinned, sliding his stopwatch across to Gwen without taking his eyes from the immortal.

Jack stood and held his hand out for Ianto to do the same, and he pulled the young man flush against his body. "The only one that'll be _up _to anything is you, Jones, Ianto Jones." He whispered, loud enough for the others to hear (who were watching the scene with anticipation and excitement). Jack crushed his lips onto the younger mans without any further warning, and pushed him forcefully against the edge of the boardroom table. Ianto fell back against it with Jack in between his legs, so he was lying down with the American hovering over him, their lips never breaking contact. Jack began to run his hands down Ianto's body, groping and touching him up as he went, before slipping his hands up the insides of the mans shirt and squeezing the flesh found underneath. Ianto let out a low moan, not caring that his colleagues were watching the pair in fascination, as he focused on the feel of Jack's hands, Jack's mouth, Jack's body. And then suddenly, he stopped. Jack pulled away so that he was resting with his hands either side of Ianto's head, the latter staring up at him with a pout and lust filled eyes. "I think he's suitably turned on." Jack grinned wickedly, before lifting off the man altogether, leaving him lying dishevelled and dazed on the boardroom table. "Time?" He asked.

Gwen was silent for a few minutes, staring at the man that was currently good enough to eat on the desk, before finally meeting Jack's eyes. "6 minutes, 34 seconds." She stated, eyes still wide. "Oh my…"

"God." Tosh finished for her. Even Owen was acting suitably silent.

"My turn, is it?" Jack asked with his trademark grin etched across his face, refusing to look at the adorably indignant look on Ianto's face.

_1__ hour later_

_To say that Torchwood were drunk was an extreme understatement. After Jack's stunt with Ianto, they all decided (Ianto in particular), that they needed a lot more alcohol and proceeded to raid Jack's hidden stash, a hidden stash that proved to be just as big a secret as Torchwood was to the residents of Cardiff – not very big at all. _

_Gwen and Tosh were currently laughing at an indignant, yet grinning Owen… who was complaining at his newest dare. "I'm not kissing the coffeeboy; Jack'll kill me!" He slurred, chuckling at his boss. _

_"You made Tosh kiss me… so now you have to kiss Ianto!" Gwen exclaimed. "We want tongue action as well; none of that chaste rubbish!"_

_Owen mock-scowled and laughed good-naturedly. He had cheered up considerably since the lock-in had started, and was actually starting to enjoy the company of his co-workers. Although that could be the alcohol talking. "Come on then, Teaboy. Let's get this over with." He said, leaning across to Ianto, who was smirking at him with flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair. Jack had been finding it difficult not to throw the man back onto the table and have his way with him… but he realised that perhaps that was something his entire team didn't need to see, as much as Gwen and Tosh wanted it. "I'll show you a real kiss." Owen promised as he pressed his lips to Ianto's, who responded eagerly just to get revenge on Jack. _

_Jack stared at his boyfriend and his medic as they made out in front of him, filled with a good-natured jealousy. He found it impossibly unfair that Owen was getting to kiss Ianto at all, let alone in his gorgeously rugged state and he was sure Ianto was putting in more tongue than necessary just to taunt him. "Okay! Okay, I think your dares over now, Owen." Jack demanded, with a hint of seriousness. _

_"Oh, I dunno, Jack." Ianto told him innocently. "Might have been enjoying it more than one of your kisses." He said, grinning at Owen. _

_Jack was about to respond with an indignant remark when Gwen cut in. "Where…" She started with a slur. "Where are we gonna sleep?" She questioned, eyes wide and bright. _

_"Well… there're two sofas, and we have a sleeping bag left in here from… well you know where from." Jack started, not wanting to remind his team of the Brecon Beacons when they were all so happy. "I was gonna invite Ianto to sleep with me in my bunker… but if he'd rather sleep with Owen I won't bother." He said, pretending to seriously be pissed, but failing miserably due to the pout on Ianto's face. _

_Ianto was vaguely aware of his plan backfiring… but he knew Jack couldn't resist him if he looked sad, let alone being dishevelled, drunk and sad. _

_"Aw… look at his face, Jack!" Gwen told him as Ianto frowned. _

_"Okay." Jack relented. "If I take you to bed and fix that problem you've been sporting for about an hour and a half now, will that wipe that pout of your face?" The older man asked, talking to Ianto as if he were a child. _

_Ianto just grinned in return. "It's only fair… it was a problem you created." _

_The girls giggled. "Don't keep us up all night." They laughed. _

_Jack just winked. "My bunkers sound proof." He stated, before taking Ianto's hand and pulling him close. "Come on, baby." He said, causing the girls to melt at the term of endearment._

_"Oh my God. You called him 'baby'! I am so not gonna forget that." Owen laughed, making a mental note of it in his intoxicated mind. _

_Ianto was too far gone to even register any embarrassment he might have at Jack's comment, considering Jack could've called him any name under the Sun at that moment and he'd still swoon and fall into his bed. _

_"See you in the morning!" The girls called as the men headed towards the bedroom leaving Owen to just shake his head fondly. _


	5. The Hangover

**Thanks again for the support; I'm really enjoying writing this again… although the distraction from my revision is a nightmare. If I fail my A-Levels, I'm blaming this website. (The inspiration for Owen's hangover was 'Lucky Jim' by Kingsley Amis).**

The first thing Ianto asked himself when he woke up was why there was a marching band currently playing in their secret underground base. The second thing he asked himself was why did he have so much to drink the night before. His thoughts however, were soon interrupted by a quiet chuckle, that both sounded and felt like an earthquake. "You feeling okay?" He heard a familiar voice ask.

"Is the grass blue?" Ianto muttered in response, immediately regretting even replying when hit with a sharp pain in his forehead.

Jack chuckled. "Well, actually on the planet-" But he stopped when Ianto thumped him on the chest. The chest he was lying on. That would explain the earthquake then. "You're pretty cute when you're ill." He told the groaning Welshman. "How'd I get so lucky, huh?"

Ianto just attempted to sluggishly roll his eyes. "Last night probably had something to do with it." He replied with a yawn and a tired smile. "I'm gonna take a shower." The younger man stated, untangling his body from Jack's and heaving the sack of bones that was his body out of bed. He turned to look at the older man. "You coming?" He asked suggestively, despite the thump in his head.

Jack grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

**PAGEBREAK**

Owen awoke to the sound of a thousand drills, clawing out chunks of his brain only for them to be smashed to pieces with a violent, unrelenting sledgehammer. He was sprawled across the metallic floor with an arm bent awkwardly around his neck, like a pile of broken bones left to decompose and rot in an old mortuary. The blinding light in his face was nothing compared to the strain of actually looking at his surroundings, and he found himself wondering why there were four, blurry versions of the objects in the room as he resolved to never move his eyeballs again. The dusty pounding in his head seemed to increase as he tried to groan, the sand lodged in his throat and the glue in his mouth preventing him from actually doing so. And so, Owen concluded. He was definitely dying.

"Morning, Owen." Tosh called to him, cheerfully. At least Owen thought it was cheerful… he couldn't really hear over the sound of the crashing waves that were throwing themselves against the side of his skull. He moaned in response, causing a new surge of spinning and dizziness. "I'm so glad I didn't drink as much as you." She laughed.

Owen hated her. But he would voice that opinion when he felt like it wouldn't be vomit that left his mouth should he open it.

"Feeling rough, Owen?" Gwen teased. She too was nursing a bad hangover, but having woken up an hour ago and claimed some of Torchwood's extra strength painkillers and a coffee, she was feeling considerably better than the man lying on the floor. "I've left Jack and Ianto a note that says breakfast in 10, God bless Ianto and his planning for every situation – he's bought bread, eggs, milk… the works. Dunno what we'd do without him sometimes." She rambled, smiling fondly at the thought of her friend.

"Why didn't you just tell them?" Owen heaved, taking an extreme amount of effort to sit upright, propping himself against the sofa.

"They were in the shower." The Welshwoman replied, grinning.

Owen scowled. "There's one mental image, I definitely didn't need."

The girls both laughed at him, walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and leaving Owen to sulk on the floor behind them.

**PAGEBREAK**

After the team (bar Jack, who's 51st century genes protected him from the dreaded sickness) had recovered a bit from their hangovers and gotten some food in their systems, they decided to split up and do some work.

Tosh was currently settled at her workstation, a cup of Ianto's brilliant coffee at her side and a piece of alien technology in her hands; she figured if she was gonna be stuck in the Hub for days on end she may as well get some work done. After a few minutes of poking and prodding the strange device, she stared in wonder as it started to glow, a dull yellow light surrounding it in warmth. Tosh felt a surge of success flow through her as she inspected the new reaction… an interesting one to say the least. _"Maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad thing after all." _She thought to herself.

Gwen lounged around at her computer desk with a sad look on her face as she thought about her husband. She knew that Rhys probably would of clocked on to the fact she was snowed in what with the Hub being underground, but that wouldn't stop him worrying like crazy about her. Torchwood was always a full time job and sometimes she would be out for an entire night, but she was concerned that her not returning for another day would cause him to panic further than necessary. The problem was that she had absolutely no way of contacting the man due to the lack of reception they got here… except… what was it Ianto had done when Suzie tried to kill her? Use the water tower as a relay? If she could get Ianto to do it again – she would have a way of contacting Rhys! _'Maybe being stuck here isn't so bad after all.'_ She thought to herself as she went to find Ianto, a smile on her face once again.

Down in the archives, Ianto was deep in thought as he sorted and filed away the many reports and artefacts Torchwood had scavenged over the years. The things he found down here were fascinating, and the young man would be lying if he didn't say he loved being down here to investigate the things left behind from different worlds, away from the distractions in the main Hub… namely Owen. Lost in his internal ramblings Ianto jumped as he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him against their body. After getting over the initial shock, Ianto smiled to himself as he turned around and kissed the older mans nose, rewarding him with a blinding, albeit slightly surprised, smile. _"Maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad thing after all." _

After giving Ianto about 30 minutes to get some work done, Jack couldn't resist following his boyfriend down to the archives to spend a little more quality time with him. In the past few months, he and Ianto had become a lot closer, and Jack was enjoying seeing the man become more comfortable about their relationship around the Hub, especially since last night. Jack wasn't too sure why Ianto enjoyed being down in the archives a lot, as it took ages to find him whenever he was down there not to mention the fact that it was cold and dark in the gloomy aisles. Eventually, after reaching the K-L section, Jack had located the Welshman and proceeded to sneak up behind him, successfully making him jump when his arms wrapped around his waist. In a turn of events, the man in question turned comfortably in the immortals arms and kissed him on the nose, causing Jack to look at him in surprise. _"If this is the effect being locked in has had on Ianto, maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad thing after all." _

Owen was bored out of his mind. Since the effects of his hangover had dulled considerably, he was now at a loss for something to do. Yes, he had at least 3 reports that should've been done a week ago… but this was technically his day off, and the medic would be damned if he was doing any work on his day off. Rolling back on his chair, the doctor was able to see what his co-workers were up to. Tosh was playing around with a piece of alien tech, poking it in a way he was sure couldn't be safe. Gwen was looking rather glum… probably thinking about her ruined Christmas with Rhys. Ianto was in the archives, but Owen had it on good authority that their boss had followed him down there, so he was trying hard not to think about what that meant. _"Being here is just as bad as I thought it was gonna be." _He groaned internally.

**Sorry that this has turned out to be something of a filler, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP, but I felt like putting some insight into how the characters were feeling. Thanks!**


	6. Betting Never Ends Well

**Just for clarification, it's now the 21****st**** of December and it's the evening. Thanks again for the support!**

"I'm going to bed." Owen stated, practically snarling at the rest of his team members that… did he mention, he _hated?_

"Oh… come on, Owen! It was just a bit of fun!" Gwen laughed at him, having cheered up since Ianto had fixed it for her to be able to talk to Rhys. She was still upset about not spending Christmas with him, but she was thankful that they could at least talk.

"Well it wasn't very funny, was it!?" The medic snapped in response, kicking his chair out of the way and scowling.

Tosh giggled as she wiped away a tear from her face. "It was just a bit." She told him, only to be met with an icy glare. Jack and Ianto were still rolling about on the floor, crying with hysterical laughter at their resident doctor.

"Stop laughing!" The Londoner ordered, which only caused the two men to laugh even harder and the girls to burst into fresh peals of giggles. "It was a stupid, irresponsible thing to do; and I'm filing an official complaint." He informed them snootily. "How was I supposed to know that it was Ianto under that sheet and not a real corpse!?" He cried angrily, mentally cursing himself at falling for such a stupid prank.

Jack stood up whilst wiping the tears from his face. "You weren't supposed to know… that was the point." He breathed, trying to catch his breath again.

"I've never seen you jump so high, Owen." Ianto chipped in with a grin. "You must of jumped about 6 foot in the air!" He laughed.

"And you fell over!" Gwen added, causing the team to collapse once again in glee.

"Yeah well." Owen muttered. "You wouldn't be laughing if I'd shot a hole through Ianto's head." He told them, a smug look taking over his face.

"Yeah well." Jack mocked him. "You wouldn't be talking if you'd shot a hold through Ianto's head." Ianto smiled at Jack's protectiveness and bit his lip gently. He was always privately pleased when his boyfriend showed affection towards him whilst at work.

"As if you could've shot him anyway." Gwen laughed. "Your aim is terrible!"

"Not to mention that you jumped halfway across the Hub. You couldn't of made that shot in normal circumstances, let alone being terrified of and undead corpse." Tosh teased him.

Owen scowled at them all again. "I wasn't terrified." He insisted. "And I'd like to put that theory to the test." The man stated.

"What do you mean?" Tosh asked.

"Let's see if I can get my shot from the other side of the Hub to this side." Owen challenged, trying to both redeem his manliness and cure his boredom at the same time.

"You're not shooting my Ianto!" Jack blurted out, horrified that Owen had even suggested such a thing and not really noticing he was acting very protective of the younger man. The same couldn't be said for the girls and Ianto, who were smiling gently at the immortals behaviour.

Owen rolled his eyes. "I wasn't thinking of shooting _your _Ianto, Jack." He replied, putting emphasis on the 'your' causing Jack to actually blush slightly. "I was thinking of shooting you."

Jack raised both eyebrows. "Me!? What do I win if you miss?"

"Woah, woah, woah." Ianto cut in, any traces of a smile wiped from his face. "Jack, you can't actually be considering this."

"Why not?" Jack pouted.

"You can't just… let Owen kill you." Ianto protested.

"Why…? It's not like I won't come back again."

"That's not the point!" The Welshman cried. "You… you can't just… Jack, I hate watching you die." Ianto admitted, looking the immortal in the eye with a sincere pout.

Jack's face softened and the girls 'aw-ed' quietly. Even Owen looked a bit apprehensive about shooting their boss now. "Ianto… I'm going to come back." He reminded him, reaching out for his hand. "But if you really don't want him to shoot me then I won't let him, okay?"

Ianto watched the other man hesitantly before sighing. "What does he win if you do it?" He asked Owen, without taking his eyes off Jack.

"Uhm…" Owen thought for a moment. "Sex with you?"

Ianto scoffed. "He already gets that every night anyway; if he has to die for it, I wanna see you sacrifice something." He told the medic, turning now to face him with a smug look about him. "How about… if Jack wins you're on clean-up duty for our friends in the vaults, including Myfanwy for a week… if you win, you can order Jack to do whatever you want."

"That's your job!" Owen exclaimed indignantly. "Since when do you get off on this challenge!?"

"In case you hadn't realised, Owen." Jack stepped forward. "We come as a pair." The older man grinned, slinging an arm around Ianto's shoulder and staring at him adoringly. Owen watched the pair in apparent consideration whilst the girls looked on at the scene playing out in front of them. "So… do we have a deal, Harper?"

Sharing one last glance at them, Owen game to his decision. "Deal. You're on, Harkness… but don't come crying to me when I ban you two from having sex for the night." He told them, spitting into the palm of his hand and holding it out to shake. "After all… you come as a pair." He grinned.

Jack and Ianto shared a slightly concerned look, but Jack reached out and shook the mans hand anyway. "You know they couldn't do that, Owen." Gwen giggled, as she and Tosh enjoyed the show from their chairs.

"They're gonna have to if I win." Owen smirked as he rubbed his hands together in preparation. "Let's get set up, shall we?"

**PAGEBREAK**

Jack was perched on the edge of the autopsy table, eyes fixed on Ianto who was giving him a pep talk as though gearing him up for a boxing match. "Jack…" Ianto was saying. "Jack, are you even listening!?" He asked exasperated.

Jack grinned guiltily. "Was kinda just looking at your pretty face." He admitted with a sheepish smile.

Ianto rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling fondly. "Look, hopefully he'll miss anyway but if he doesn't just know that I'll be right here when you wake up and you-" Ianto was cut off by Jack's lips on his as the older man pulled him closer with a hand on the back of his neck. "-and I love you as well so don't-" He was cut off again by the other mans mouth who was doing his best to reassure his lover that he would be okay.

"Ianto." Jack breathed, his lips ghosting over the others. "Relax. I love you too… now go and stand over there and out of the line of fire."

Ianto reluctantly kissed Jack one last time before sloping over to stand with Tosh and Gwen, who gave him a small, reassuring smile. Owen's gun was cocked and loaded, ready to fire the bullet. "You ready, Jack?" Tosh called.

"Bring it!" Jack grinned, seemingly not fazed by the prospect of dying again.

"Owen?" She asked.

"Count me down!" The medic replied, eyes squinted as he stood to the side.

"Okay… on the count of three. One… two…shoot!" Toshiko shouted, as she, Gwen and Ianto watched the scene slow down as though it was taken straight out of a movie. Owen's bullet fired through the air at rocket speed, reaching and hitting Jack just in the side of the head. Ianto winced as Jack fell to the floor, and hurried to cradle his body for when he woke up.

"Yes! Get in!" Owen was shouting from the other side of the room, punching the air was glee.

Tosh looked slightly doubtful however. "Does that really count?" She questioned. "I mean… it didn't go through his forehead… it was more out of luck that he actually died." The technician observed.

"Of course it counts!" Owen cried. "The challenge was to shoot him from this side of the Hub."

"Yeah… I think it does count." Gwen added, before lowering her voice to whisper to Tosh. "I kinda wanna see how those two cope without having sex." She admitted.

Tosh seemed to consider this. "I guess that could be interesting." Looking over to Ianto, she smiled as she saw him holding Jack's head in his lap as he waiting for him to wake up. There was a loud gasp as the man came back to life, and she saw him grip Ianto's forearms as he did so.

"Now that's a beautiful sight to wake up to." Jack laughed as he heaved.

Ianto rolled his eyes but leant down to kiss him regardless, only to be stopped by the smug dick (that's what he was in Ianto's mind anyway) standing by the railing. "Hey!" He called. "No kissing is part of my no sex rule. And hugging or cuddling." He informed them with a smirk, causing Ianto's jaw to drop.

"You cannot be serious, Owen." The archivist protested. "For how long!?"

"Hmm." Owen pretended to think. "Well considering that prank you played earlier I would give it a month." Ianto and Jack both made to protest at that but were silenced by Owen raising a hand. "But… I'll say it ends tomorrow morning at 7.00, considering I have to put up with you both for the next few days and I don't fancy being on decaf longer than necessary." Jack and Ianto still pouted at Owen's ban. They could live without sex for an evening… but kissing and hugging when they were locked in the Hub!?

"You're a cruel man, Owen Harper." Gwen told him with a slight grin.

"I prefer the term… evil genius." He replied with a laugh, chuckling harder when he saw Ianto give him the finger.

It was gunna be another long night. For Jack and Ianto, anyway.


End file.
